


Making Up for Lost Time

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And even though they like to kill people, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Phil wants to help fix that, Tony doesn't like Santa because his Dad was a fuckface, and a cat named sidekick, and they have a puppy named hero, captain america fanclub, ironagent - Freeform, irontie - Freeform, some dirty talk towards the end, this is nothing but Sappy Domesticness, you can skip it easily.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s faith in Santa was shaken at young age, and Phil seeks to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> None of this would be possible without the [Phil](http://govthookercoulson.tumblr.com) to my [Tony](http://darkly-stark.tumblr.com). :)

Tony’s got mixed feelings about Christmas. During the last four or five, he’s been a bit withdrawn, missing Lexxi and Bruce and Rowan„ though he knows they’re all in better places, as much as it pains him.

He’s enjoyed the quiet holidays with Phil and the bots, and Phil’s done his best to make them enjoyable and full of fun and excitement. He’d loved it.

But this year somethings different about it…

—

Phil blinked. “Wait, you….” “I stopped believing when i was young, four or five. I mean..i had been on the fence anyway, but….I told the Santa at Macy’s. I told him all I wanted was a Captain America action figure. Instead for Christmas I got my dad beating me and using me. Two days after Christmas is when Obie took me away. I decided Santa was stupid. Never looked back.”

Obie had made the other Christmas’ wonderful for him, but had never hid that it was him, or Aunt Peggy or so on giving him the presents. His life with Obie had been wonderful. It just….He’d never forgotten how much that Christmas had hurt.

Phil got a look to his eyes, but distracted Tony with a kiss on the mouth, and led him to their room, effectively distracting him from their previous talk.

—

“No, Mercury I’m afraid this isn’t a traveling call - yes, Yes, the last trip to Sarajevo was wonderful. Tony and I had a wonderful time. No. I need you to find something for me, I’ll make it worth your while.” Phil spoke into the phone as he sorted his papers for the day, putting some into the pile to go to his secretary, and some to go to Nick to be checked.

“I need you to find me a Vintage, Early 1970’s Captain America action figure.” A pause. “Yes I’m serious, no it’s not for me. It’s for Tony. Which means I need it as cheap as I can get it.”

He’s paying for it out of his own pocket.

“Thanks, Mercury. I’ll owe you a couple.”

—

They went back to their little mountain cabin, Tony laughing as Sidekick and Hero raced out of their holder into the cabin running around happily. Phil carried in the box that held all teh stuff the animals could need, and saw the plain wrapped package sitting on the table.

Mercury had come through. 

He grinned, and then smiled at Tony as his husband started to set out the animals food dishes, litter box and toys. He managed to grab the package and hide it, and came back out to play with the animals.

—

Christmas Morning dawns dark and cool, and Phil is awake, as he tends to more often than not these’s days. Tony is asleep beside him, tucked tight against his side, and Phil’s feeling warm and comfortable, Tony’s breathing a slow, continous sound to break the sound of the mini-snowstorm they seem to be in. Sidekick is curled around Hero, who’s curled up on Phil’s other side under the blankets.

He tends to try and make them stay down, though it had been cold last night he didn’t have the heart.

A hour later finds Tony and Phil curled up in the living room, coffee on the coffee table, and a present in front of Tony, two in front of Phil.

“Open it.”

Phil conceeds, and opens his presents. One is two tickets to go see Manheim Steamroller in concert, and the other is a set of Yanagi that Tony had seen and knew that he had to get for Phil.

After several thank you kisses (and gropes) Tony smiled, and holds his package, opening it excitedly. He goes quiet, and his hands are shaking a little as he holds the package.

Its a mint conditon 1972 Captain America action figure (“Complete with detachable SHIELD, cowl and collectible Captain America Trading Card, 1 of 4!”). It’s a little faded, just from Time, but other than that, it’s in perfect condition.

“I…Phil..I…oh…” Tony hugs it to his chest, and tilts his head, wetness gathering at the corner of his eyes. Phil leaned over, kissing his temple. “I love you, Little Monster.” Tony carefully put the Action Figure on the table, and then attacked Phil, kissing him and hugging him and crying.

“Phil, i love you so much…” he mumbled, and Phil held him close. “I love you too, Tony. So much.” “Love you.” “All of you.” Their words were quiet, the two of them curled together, and Tony smiled.

This Christmas had been the best one….

“Does this mean I can sit in my own personal Santa’s lap?” “Tony, oh my god.” “Can I lick your candy cane?” “You’re sleeping on the couch.” “Do I still get coal if I’m a bad boy.” “You may get spanked.” “Promises promises….”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Just for Clarifications - Lexxi and Rowan are Tony's kids with his ex-wife, who he doesn't see anymore. And Bruce is the name of Tony's son from his teen years, who was killed. Sidekick and Hero are Tony & Phil's cat and Dog. ]


End file.
